


Снежная Королева

by Edema



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fan Characters, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: Написано для команды WTF Steve Rogers 2018 на ЗФБСюжет сказки «Снежная королева» взят за основу событийВалькирия стремительно теряла высоту и ледяная бездна неотвратимо неслась ей навстречу





	Снежная Королева

Валькирия стремительно теряла высоту и ледяная бездна неотвратимо неслась ей навстречу. Стив завороженно смотрел на белоснежную гряду торосов. Нагромождение обломков льда ощерилось звериной пастью, а чернота ледяного океана распахнулась, встречая героя вековым спокойствием. 

Глухой удар — и громадина ткнулась носом, проломила лед, вспарывая и кроша его винтами гигантских двигателей. От мощного удара Стив врубился всем телом в штурвал, и только успел заметить крошево лобового стекла, которое ринулось ему навстречу вместе с ледяным потоком. Ударная волна вытолкнула его из кресла и приложила о металлическую балку между двумя переборками.

Вода хлынула внутрь, сметая все на своем пути, но Стив уже не видел этого, он вглядывался в темноту комнаты, тускло освещенной ночником, пытаясь разглядеть какую книжку сегодня несет мать к его постели...

Сара Рождерс подвинула стул ближе, раскрыла книгу на самой середине и разгладила ладонью страницу.

Снежная Королева вздрогнула, как от долгого сна, и обернулась. Подняла покрытые инеем ресницы и посмотрела на Стива своим бесстрастным, мертвенно-ледяным взором, словно только и ждала этого момента.  
И Стив сжался в комок под тонким одеялом и натянул его до самого подбородка.

***

Снежная буря накрыла город. Ледяным языком вылизала в один миг опустевшие улицы. Навалила высоченных сугробов, замела входные двери, задула уличные фонари. Залепила снегом вывески, въедливой паутиной игольчатых узоров оплела окна и стены домов. Сковала льдом все живое. 

Подхваченная мощным порывом вода в реке вздыбилась крутой волной, да так и замерзла, нависая ледяной глыбой над ограждением набережной. И даже птицы, замерзая на лету, падали и рассыпались в мелкое ледяное крошево.

А буря стонала и резвилась, стремительно кружила вдоль улиц свои ледяные вихри. Лезла во все щели, заунывно и протяжно выла в трубах дымоходов, будто сам дьявол играл на визгливой трубе.

И только за окном небольшого дома в печи пылал огонь, перекрывая треском жарких поленьев завывания метели.

— Мамочка, — Стив приложил к стеклу горячий пятак, согретый на печи и, заглянул через замерзшее стекло, — обещай, что завтра ты отпустишь меня с Джеймсом на улицу. 

— Чтобы проказник Барнс извалял тебя в снегу, и ты снова кашлял и пил горькую микстуру?

— Но мы не виделись целую неделю! И потом, его отец смастерил для нас новые санки и Джеймс обещал, что мы будем кататься с самой высокой горы. Мамочка, ну пожалуйста! — в голосе Стива была такая мольба, что мать не устояла.

— Хорошо, но прежде пусть утихнет буря. — Сара Роджерс подбрасывала поленья в печь, не давая огню погаснуть. — А пока тебе лучше бы отойти от окна.

— Почему? — Стив резко обернулся, пытливо вглядываясь в испуганные глаза матери. — Ты чего-то боишься?

— А ты не боишься ледяного взгляда ее Величества? 

— Снежной королевы? — Стив улыбнулся и подошел поближе к печке. — Почему я должен бояться?! 

— Потому что она только и ждет, чтобы увезти за собой еще одного непослушного мальчишку.

— Я не боюсь!

Стив выхватил из ножен самодельный меч, подаренный отцом на Рождество, и блики горящего огня в печи задрожали на острие его лезвия. 

— Я проткну ее этим мечом и она разлетится на осколки, а Джеймс говорит, что посадит ее на горячую печь, она и растает. Он самый храбрый из всех, кого я знаю! Он мне поможет! Вот увидишь, мамочка!

Сара уже залила из пышущего жаром чайника настой на травах, и ее рука зависла в воздухе.

— Лучше бы тебе никогда с ней не встречаться, мой храбрый воин.

— Почему? — снова спросил Стив.

— Я расскажу в следующий раз, а сейчас давай-ка пить чай, пока он не остыл. К тому же тебе пора ложиться спать.

— Я обязательно выпью чай и обещаю, что вовремя отправлюсь в постель, только расскажи отчего все так боятся ее ледяного взгляда.

— Потому что тот, кому Снежная Королева хотя бы раз взглянет в глаза, тут же станет злым и бессердечным! Его сердце остынет, и он навсегда позабудет тех, кто ему дорог.

— Неужели он забудет своих родителей, которых так любит?! Или своих друзей, с которыми играет каждый день?

— Ледяное сердце не знает любви и верности.

— Но отчего? — не отступался Стив, который во всем хотел дойти до самой сути.

— Посмотри в окно: из-за ледяного узора за ним ничего не видно. Так и человек, который окажется во власти Снежной Королевы, ничего не сможет видеть, кроме своего отражения в замерзшей воде. И чем дольше он будет любоваться своим отражением, тем сильнее он будет забывать, и сердце его, в конце концов, станет мертво для любви и сострадания.

— Этого не может быть! — в отчаянье закричал Стив. Он бросился к матери и крепко обнял ее. — Мое сердце никогда не забудет тебя, мамочка. Забияку Клинта, или тихоню Сэма — никого!

— Конечно, ведь ты благородный, смелый и у тебя доброе сердце! Такое же, как у твоего отца. — Сара погладил сына по голове. — А теперь тебе пора отдыхать.

В эту ночь Стив долго не мог уснуть, а когда сон смежил веки, ему приснилось, что за большим морозным окном он увидел Баки. И как Стив не звал его, он не отвечал, а только смотрел сквозь стекло пустым и холодным взором.

Наутро Стив позабыл и разговор с матерью, и странный сон, потому что они с друзьями до самого обеда, катались с высоченной горы, а после играли в снежки и лепили круглолицых снеговиков. 

А к вечеру, когда зажглись фонари и кавалеры со своими дамами в расписных санях заполнили улицы города, придумали новую игру. Как только возница придерживал лошадей, кто-нибудь из мальчишек тут же цеплял к повозке свои санки, а те, кто был половчее, запрыгивал на полозья прямо на ходу, и лошади несли за собой смельчака во весь опор.

Все мальчишки уже успели прокатиться не меньше пяти раз, когда высокие сани, запряженные белоснежной тройкой лошадей, выехали на площадь. Было в этой повозке и ее вознице, что-то необычное и величественное: санями правила красивая дама в белоснежной шубе. Была она соткана из бесчисленного множества искристых снежинок, а  
лицо скрывал высокий воротник, такой белоснежный и пушистый, как если бы полярная лисица обернулась вокруг ее шеи, да так и замерла.

— Смотри, Стиви, — глаза Джеймса Барнса — или как называли его мальчишки — «Баки», горели азартом. — Ух, и лошади!

Лошади хрипели и били копытами, и сердце Стива сжалось в предчувствии беды.

— Спорим, я прокачу три круга, пока дамочка заметит меня?

— Не надо спорить, — Стив вдруг крепко сжал его руку, — я прошу тебя, Баки, выбери другую повозку. 

— Не бойся, малыш Стиви, ты и оглянуться не успеешь, как я объеду площадь по кругу и вернусь.

— Не делай этого, Джеймс! 

Но тот не слышал ничего. 

Повозка медленно двинулась вперед и Баки, как завороженный пошел за ней следом, потом побежал и, наконец, вскочил и уцепился за высокие гнутые полозья саней. 

Кнут взвился в воздух и хлесткий удар заставил лошадей прибавить шагу, пока они не перешли на быстрый бег. Они бежали все быстрее и быстрее, и гривы их развевались, а сани мчались почти не касаясь земли и Баки вместе с ними.

Непонятно откуда подул ледяной ветер и свист его заглушил радостные крики Джеймса. «Эй-ге-гей!», — кричал он, что было мочи, а лошади неслись во весь опор. Сани объехали вокруг площади и притормозили. Дама, которая скрывала лицо за высоким воротником, обернулась и посмотрела на храбреца.

Холодный взгляд сковал Джеймса по рукам и ногам, и он вместо того, чтобы бежать прочь, только сильнее вцепился в сани.

— Не бойся, Джеймс! — сказала незнакомка почти ласково, и ледяное дыхание коснулось его лица, проникло сквозь одежду, пробирая ознобом насквозь. — Я вижу, ты смелый мальчик! Поедем со мной, я хочу сделать тебе подарок. Не бойся!

Чем дольше говорила незнакомка, тем спокойнее становилось у Джеймса на сердце. Оно замедляло свой ритм, билось глуше и глуше.

— Я и не боюсь! — только и смог пролепетать он обледенелыми губами.

— Тогда держись крепче! — незнакомка хлестнула лошадей, и они взвились в небо, оставляя за собой лишь белоснежный шлейф метели.

— Не-е-т! Джеймс! Не-е-т! — Стив бежал с другой стороны площади, протягивая к нему руки! — Вернись! Это Снежная Королева! Ты не должен смотреть ей в глаза! 

Но тройка уже летела прочь, увозя за собой скованного холодом и страхом Джеймса.

— Баки! — Стив упал на колени и слезы потекли по его щекам. — Останься! Она унесет тебя в свое ледяное царство!

Но сани летели все выше и выше, пока не превратились в холодную голубую звезду, которая мерцала в небе до тех пор, пока не упала за горизонт, далеко к северу.

А Стив не мог поверить, что ничего не смог сделать. Что отпустил своего друга и больше никогда его не увидит.Он стоял не двигаясь и только бесконечно повторял, как заклинание.

— Я найду тебя, клянусь! Только не дай остыть своему сердцу, Джеймс! 

Ранним утром Стив вышел на крыльцо своего дома и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Он не знал, где будет искать Джеймса, но полярная звезда ярко светила в морозном небе, и он пошел на ее свет. 

Он шел без устали много дней и ночей, он страшно устал и замерз, но мысль о том, что Баки забывает его с каждой минутой все больше, не давала ему остановиться. Но в какой-то момент ноги подкосились сами, и Стив упал лицом в снег.

***

— Ах, какой прекрасный юноша! 

— Смотрите, смотрите, какие у него длинные ресницы!

— Ах, какие у него красивые губы!

Рядом кто-то без умолку щебетал, а лица касались нежно и трепетно, будто над ним порхали бабочки, задевая его крыльями.

Стив открыл глаза. 

На ветке цветущей яблони, которую он узнал по белым лепесткам, выводили сидели три маленькие птички, с таким ярким оперением, что Стив не поверил своим глазам. Они выводили трели и заливисто посвистывали, но Стив понимал, о чем они щебечут между собой.

— Ах, он, наверное, голоден? 

— Нет! Он просто хочет пить!

— Ему нужно предложить нектар.

— Ах, какие глупости! Зерна пшеницы и несколько дождевых червей.

Стив рассмеялся и птицы от звуков его голоса вспорхнули и разлетелись в разные стороны. Он подумал, что если бы у него сейчас в руках был карандаш, он непременно нарисовал этих пташек, каждую со своим характером. А еще взял бы самые лучшие краски, чтобы написать этот яркий солнечный день, и цветы, и этот замечательный сад.

Сад?

Он оттолкнулся от широкой скамьи, на которой лежал и сел, чтобы оглядеться вокруг.

Его, действительно, окружал великолепный сад, наполненный ароматами трав и экзотических цветов. Порхающих птиц, стрекоз и бабочек.

— Где я?

Не успел он это произнести, как из-за розового куста появилась эффектная брюнетка с большой зеленой лейкой.

— Это волшебный сад, Стив! Ты не хочешь мне помочь полить эти цветы, — она улыбалась так искренно и была так хороша собой, что Стив поневоле залюбовался ею. — И вон те астры и настурции! И еще подрезать кусты у самого забора?

— Конечно, с удовольствием! 

— Меня зовут Маргарет. — Она протянула свободную руку. — Но друзья зовут меня просто Пегги. И ты, Стиви, можешь звать меня также.

Стив хотел было спросить, откуда Пегги знает его имя, но она отдала ему тяжеленную лейку, а сама взялась за садовые ножницы.

— Цветы, как люди. Они любят заботу и ласку, а еще много внимания. Попробуй улыбнуться вот этим розам, и они будут кивать тебе в ответ и становиться краше с каждым днем.

Так и было. Каждое утро Стив брал в руки лейку и выходил в сад к растениям. Он знал их все наперечет. Он поливал, подкармливал, подрезал и пересаживал, и сад благоухал в знак благодарности за такую заботу.

Так проходил день за днем.

Над головой пели птицы, стрекотали стрекозы, а Пегги улыбалась своей нежной улыбкой и Стив был счастлив, что может помогать ей. Каждое утро она собирала богатый урожай из цветов и фруктов и подсчитывала количество корзин, которые отправлялись затем на базар.

— Чтобы украсить жизнь каждого человека и принести в его дом праздник, — говорила Пегги. — И если бы не ты, Стив, этой радости было бы куда как меньше.

— Почему же ты раньше не приглашала к себе помощника? — спрашивал ее Стив.

— Потому что я ждала своего партнера, — отвечала Пегги. — Это как в танце, если партнер хорош, значит танец будет великолепным и принесет удовольствие обоим.

— А я никогда не ходил на танцы, — с грустью сказал Стив. Он хотел сделать несколько танцевальных шагов, но споткнулся о тяжелую корзину, наполненную сладкими персиками.

— Ты не умеешь танцевать?

— Не думаю. — Стив нахмурился, что-то мучительно вспоминая. 

— А твой партнер? Разве он не мог научить тебя?

— Он всегда танцевал с другими... — Стив вдруг оглянулся вокруг и в глазах его отразилось беспокойство и тревога. — Пегги, ты сказала — мой партнер?! 

Сад вдруг стал казаться ему некрасивым и даже враждебным. Стив впервые увидел, что его окружает высокая изгородь, за которой ничего не видно.

— Как же я мог позабыть? Баки! Баки, мой друг! Он в беде! 

Стив заметался. Бросил ножницы и лейку. Снял с себя соломенную шляпу от солнца и стащил длинный зеленый передник.

— Прости меня, Пегги! Но я должен идти! Я слишком задержался.

— Я не могу тебя отпустить.

— Но почему?

— Там, за порогом цветущего сада, тебя ожидает неизвестность. И путь твой будет труден и далек. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, куда тебе нужно идти.

— Мне нужно попасть в царство Снежной Королевы.

— Тебе не стоит туда идти. Оттуда мало кто возвращается, Стиви. 

— Укажи мне лучше дорогу.

— Он не помнит тебя.

— Но я помню его. Помню, каким он был.

Стив больше не слушал. Он толкнул калитку и вышел из прекрасного сада. И сразу попал в дождливую и промозглую осень. За высокой изгородью сада Пегги всегда было лето, а здесь... 

Сколько же времени прошло? 

Стив не мог понять этого. Он дошел до берега быстрой реки и наклонился, чтобы увидеть свое отражение. Из воды на него смотрел прекрасный юноша. Стив возмужал, стал как будто выше и шире в плечах, вот только взгляд голубых глаз остался прежним. Светлым и ясным, как небо в июле. 

Только теперь он понял, как много времени потерял. Он провел у Пегги в саду не одну весну, и не одно лето, и холодная зима снова была на подходе. 

У причала стояла лодка. Стив запрыгнул в нее и, не теряя больше ни минуты, переправился на другой берег.  
Он вышел на узкую тропинку, которая уходила за горизонт, и зашагал по ней. Прочь от цветущего сада, в котором осталась красавица Пегги и его жизнь, больше похожая на сон.

***

Стив шагал и шагал, уходя все дальше и дальше. Вставало и заходило солнце, лил дождь и дул ветер, но он не останавливался ни на минуту. Он шел мимо скошенных полей и стогов сена. Мимо заливных лугов, миновал не одну реку вброд, пока тропинка не стала шире и вскоре превратилась в хорошо наезженную дорогу. Потом ступил на кладку из камня и, наконец, оказался перед тяжелыми коваными воротами. Сквозь витую решетку был виден старинный замок, стены которого были увиты плющом.

Стив не успел больше сделать и шагу, как из ворот показалась пышная процессия во главе с коронованной особой.

Он смотрел и не верил собственным глазам, хотя поверить увиденному не стоило никакого труда.

Облаченный в королевский костюм — бархатный камзол расшитый драгоценными камнями и такие же бархатные панталоны с атласными лентами — впереди процессии вышагивал Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. И на голове его сияла тиара.

***

— Ах, как это кстати! — его королевское величество только взглянул в сторону Стива и тут же радостно бросился ему навстречу. — Я выйду замуж за первого встречного! 

Стив опешил и сделал шаг назад.

— Свершилось! — Он смотрел на Стива, как на подарок небес и не скрывал своего восхищения. — Судьба благоволит мне, если послала такое сокровище!

— Вы хотели сказать женюсь, Ваше Величество!— поправил его один из подданных в чудном колпаке и длиннополом халате расшитым звездами и небесными светилами. — Вам, как особе королевской крови, подобает быть исключительно сверху! — Звездочет вдруг нервно закашлялся и от чего-то позеленел прямо на глазах.

Стив изумленно смотрел на Джеймса и не мог произнести ни слова. Он узнавал и не узнавал своего друга. Внешне это был абсолютно точно его Баки, но высокопарный слог, изящные движения, королевская мантия и пышная свита — сбивали с толку.

— Женюсь! — их величество утвердительно кивнул головой в знак согласия. — Первые встречные нынче чудо, как хороши!

— Позвольте, Ваше величество, но мы даже не знаем ни его имени, ни звания! — невысокий юноша с суровым выражением лица в облачении королевского лучника, выступил вперед. Он ловко выхватил стрелу из кожаного колчана и натянул тетиву своего лука, давая понять незнакомцу, что любая попытка приблизиться к его величеству закончится плачевно. 

Но Стив вовсе и не собирался приближаться. Если поиски Баки только что увенчались успехом, если он цел и невредим, то небольшое помешательство, из-за событий, которые заставили его принять королевский сан — не самое страшное.

Так утешал себя Стив, а его величество, тем временем, игриво покусывал кончик своего величественного пальца и не сводил с гостя восхищенного взгляда.

— Это легко исправить. — Его величество выставил вперед ногу в бархатном башмаке и щелкнул пальцами. — Позовите моего секретаря! Мы хотим издать указ! Немедленно!

В ту же минуту один из его верноподданных вооружился гусиным пером и был готов строчить на пергаменте, который развернул перед ним стрелок, все что прикажут.

— Мы, король Джек Бенджамин III, своей волей и властью повелеваем присвоить звание... — он на минуту запнулся и посмотрел на Стива, — как твое имя, о счастливчик?!

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, — зачем-то представился Стив по всем правилам.

— Ах, какое славное! ...тебе, Стивен Грант Роджерс!

— Вы не сказали какое, — снова встрял в разговор лучник. — Какое звание присвоить, Ваше Величество?

— Не сказал? — его королевское величество широко улыбнулось, и у Стива подкосились колени, так он был похож в этот миг на Баки. И рухнул бы, но его вовремя подхватили верноподданные короля.

— Ах, какой он трепетный, — Джек Бенджамин III обмахивал его шелковым платком, — в обморок упал. Давайте отнесем его в комнаты.

И Стива внесли в замок, но не просто в комнаты для гостей, а по приказу его величества сразу в королевские покои.

Видимо, потрясение и долгая дорога сказались, потому что едва под голову положили подушки, как Стив закрыл глаза и провалился в глубокий сон. 

Он не знал, сколько проспал, но проснулся бодрым и отдохнувшим, готовый к новым свершениям. Стив открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Его Величество Баки-Бенджамин встрепенулся в своем кресле, и его лицо снова расцвело той самой улыбкой.

— Смотрите-смотрите, наш суженный открыл глаза! Мы можем, наконец, поговорить о венчании.

Стива не нужно было долго упрашивать, он тряхнул головой и сел.

— О чем ты таком все время говоришь, Баки? — Стив встревоженно разглядывал новоиспеченного монарха. — Ведь ты же Баки? 

— Кто?

— Ты... простите, Ваше Величество! Вы — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — громко и четко произнес Стив.

— Насколько я помню, с самого рождения я был Джеком Бенджамином, — его величество обернулись к звездочету. — О, Мудрейший из мудрейших Доктор Беннер, что об этом говорят ваши ученые книги?

— Вы абсолютно правы, Ваше Величество! 

— Но мой Баки так похож на вас, — с отчаянием произнес Стив и поник, словно мир вокруг него померк.

— Ах, какая жалость. — Огорчился король Бенджамин и взял с серебряного блюда большущую сливу. — Наш, будущий супруг бредит другим. 

Его величество надкусил сочный плод и участливо склонился к своему гостю.

— Но я мог бы! — внезапная догадка осенила чело его величества. — Как только мы поженимся, я незамедлительно издам указ, чтобы впредь меня величали иначе!

— Поженимся? — до Стива, кажется, начал доходить смысл сказанного и он покраснел до самых ушей. — Но это невозможно, Ваше Величество!

— О нет! — король Бенджамин III трагически всплеснул руками и при этом щелкнул двумя пальцами, отчего сливовая косточка прицельно ушла в окно. И, видимо, попала в цель, потому что за окном кто-то вскрикнул и, судя по треску ветвей свалился с дерева. — Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! Ты помолвлен?

— Нет-нет, Ваше Величество, — Стиву внезапно пришло на ум, что он все еще лежит в присутствии короля, а это, как известно, дурной тон и невоспитанность. Он вскочил с постели, заправил рубаху и, стараясь выглядеть как можно менее нелепо, попытался сделать реверанс и склонил голову в поклоне. — Просто Баки, то есть я хотел сказать Джеймс Бью... 

— Да кто, в конце концов, этот Баки, о котором ты талдычишь вот уже битый час? — его величество снова запустил руку в блюдо со сливами.

— Джеймс, мой лучший друг, и он попал в беду. Он не раз спасал меня, а теперь я должен спасти его из царства вечного холода.

— Какое благородство души! — Бенджамин III хотел захлопать в ладоши, но руки его были заняты и он снова отправил сливу в окно. И, кажется, снова метко. Король во всем король, ну, что тут скажешь. 

— Хочешь, я прикажу снарядить армию за твоим Баки, а ты останешься со мной?

— Благодарю вас за щедрость, Ваше Величество! Но я должен сам!

— Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь? — его королевское величество предприняло еще одну попытку. Он встал со своего кресла и медленно повернулся сначала в профиль, потом анфас и даже игриво покачал бедрами, демонстрируя восхитительный арьергард. — Совсем?

— Ваше Величество, вы прекрасны. Ваша красота достойна кисти великого живописца. И вы похожи на моего друга, будто две капли воды! Но вы — все же не он! А мне нужен только Джеймс, с которым меня связывает крепкая дружба. И пока я наслаждаюсь вашим вниманием, где-то далеко на севере его сердце становится все холоднее и холоднее.

— Ах, это так романтично! — Его Величество король Джек Бенджамин III смахнул слезу. — Я прикажу придворному поэту, и он непременно напишет об этом балладу. Такую прекрасную и печальную, что ее слов все подданные моего королевства будут рыдать в три ручья. А ты, мой юный друг, пообещаешь мне, что непременно навестишь нас со своим другом Баки на обратном пути.

— Я обещаю вам, Ваше Величество!

Король не стал больше задерживать Стива, который каждую минуту порывался оставить гостеприимный замок и снова отправится в путь. 

Он велел снарядить свою лучшую карету, уложить в сундуки одежду, расшитую золотом и большой запас провианта. 

Все же Стиву предстояла нелегкая дорога и много дней пути через Дремучий лес.

*** 

***

Лес расступился перед путником и его каретой и тут же сомкнулся у них за спиной. Густые ели и высокие деревья с пышными кронами, нависали над лесной дорогой, сплетаясь ветвями, и уже совсем скоро зеленый шатер из листьев и веток скрыл собой небо. Лес становился все глуше и темнее с каждой минутой. Лошадь замедлила свой ход и, наконец, остановилась вовсе.

— Ну, что же ты, милая? Вперед, вперед! — понукал ее Стив. 

— Нам нужно торопиться, — он спрыгнул на дорогу и взял лошадь под узцы, но она все равно оставалась стоять на месте. — Устала, бедолага. Еще бы — тянуть такую карету. 

Он посмотрел на золоченые вензеля по бокам, на громоздкие сундуки на облучке, которые высились над сводом кареты, и решительно сбросил тяжелый груз на дорогу, а потом отвязал и оглобли.

Стив уже хотел вскочить на лошадь, как из кустов выскочила девчонка. Чумазая, как черт. В коротком кожаном жилете и таких же кожаных штанах. Она сунула два пальца в рот и засвистела так, что лошадь от страха дернула поводья из рук Стива и метнулась в чащу леса.

— Эй, красавчик, да ты никак собрался на лесной дороге торг устроить? — она дернула из-за пазухи мушкет и ткнула им в сторону сундуков с добром. — И дорого отдаешь?

— Я не продаю. Хочешь, даром забирай, мне ничего не нужно, только лошадь!

— Ишь, какой щедрый! — Девчонка тряхнула рыжими кудрями и, сунув два пальца в рот, свистнула, что есть мочи.

— Эй, лесной народ, налетай-хватай, мужик даром отдает! 

И со всех сторон на дорогу с криками и улюлюканием посыпалось с деревьев, повылезало из кустов и оврагов разбойничье племя. В лохмотьях и кожаных жилетах. В добротных сапогах и босиком. В шляпах и головных платках. Увешанные побрякушками и золотыми цепями. 

Они, как саранча сначала облепили карету, а затем принялись за сундуки с одеждой. Распотрошили их и без всякого стыда посбрасывали на дорогу старое поношение платье, и облачались в новое. Передрались из-за содержимого винного сундука и пока девчонка не начала палить из мушкетов — не угомонились.

— Ну, что? Страшно тебе? — маленькая разбойница подцепила подбородок Стива дулом мушкета и развернула к себе. 

— Нет, — стараясь не дергаться, чтобы девица ненароком не продырявила ему подбородок, проговорил Стив.

— Смелый значит? Мне такие нравятся! — Она снова пальнула вверх, привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Эй! Этого забираю себе! Пальцем кто тронет, будет иметь дело со мной!

Лесные разбойники загоготали, но перечить своей юной хозяйке не стали. 

Стиву от такого решения было не легче, но и спорить он не стал.

Разбойники разобрали на части, растащили на кусочки золоченую карету и довольные добычей с криками и улюлюканием потащили награбленное в лес

Девчонка пнула Стива, и он пошел вслед за ними по узкой тропинке, которая терялась за деревьями и вела в глубь леса. Он все еще не мог поверить, что его жизнь зависит от дерзкой девчонки, которой подчиняется целое разбойничье племя.

Вскоре они вышли на большую поляну, в центре которой горел костер, а вокруг него под раскидистыми деревьями виднелись хижины, сложенные из поросших мхом бревен и еловых веток.

Стив был удивлен, что такая молодая девчонка оказалась предводителем разбойничьей шайки, но когда им навстречу вышла старая цыганка, вздохнул с облегчением.

— Ну, и откуда же ты притащила такого красавца? — Атаманша курила трубку и посматривала на Стива. — Не слишком ли он чистый для тебя, такой чумазой, Нат?

Девчонка только сплюнула на траву сквозь зубы.

— Воды что ли мало, — она сбросила с себя нехитрую одежонку, тряхнула рыжей копной волос и осталась в чем мать родила.

Стив не мог не признать — девчонка была хороша.

— Чего пялишься? — она не смущаясь влезла в бочку с водой и погрузилась по самую шею. 

— Нат, сколько тебе дурехе твердить, чтобы ты не сверкала задницей перед мужиками, — атаманша не злилась, она скорее посмеивалась, покусывая и без того изжеванный мундштук трубки.

— А кому не нравится, тот может не смотреть, — девчонка взяла пучок травы и стала растирать тело, затем погрузилась в бочку с головой несколько раз и, наконец, уцепившись за края, ловко выбралась наружу. Натянула штаны и жилет, и ткнула пальцем в краснеющего от неловкости Стива.

— Ты! Иди за мной, — она пихнула его в спину в направлении хижины. В ее руке сверкнул нож, и Стив понял, что вырваться из рук юной разбойницы будет не просто.

Переступив черту между ярким солнечным и тусклым светом, который отбрасывал огонь, догорающий в очаге, Стив долго осваивался в потемках, но вскоре глаза привыкли, и он стал различать предметы.

Вот грубо тесаный стол и скамейки, а вот и лежанка, укрытая шкурами животных, на которую улеглась наглая девчонка.

— Ну, чего стоишь столбом?

— А что делать? 

— Садись рядом и рассказывай что-нибудь.

— Что рассказывать? 

Девчонка вскочила с лежанки и приставила к горлу Стива широкое изогнутое лезвие:

— Будешь злить меня, вздерну на ближайшем дереве и не посмотрю, что глаза голубые.

Стив взобрался на лежанку с ногами, всем своим видом показывая, что готов рассказать этой бессердечной девчонке все-все с самого начала.

— А что, голубые глаза какие-то особенные? — примирительно начал он и удивленно всмотрелся в глаза девчонки. Кажется, у нее глаза были зелеными, как у дикой кошки.

— Поговори у меня тут, — Нат кивнула в сторону ножа и проехалась ребром ладони по шее. — Один раз «вжик», и в колодец.

— Прости, я расскажу тебе все, что ты захочешь.

— Прости? — девчонка загоготала во все горло. — Ты, смотри, какой воспитанный попался. 

— Только обещай, что отпустишь меня потом.

Она насупила брови:

— Черта с два я буду тебе что-то обещать! Хватит болтать! — Нат кивнула в сторону пеньковой веревки, которая свисала с ветки. — А ну-ка, подай.

Стив беспрекословно протянул юной разбойнице веревку. Она ловко обмотала его лодыжку и другой конец обвязала вокруг своей руки. Дернула, так что Стив вскрикнул от неожиданности, и снова загоготала в голос.

— В самый раз, а теперь можешь рассказывать, куда это тебе так не терпится сбежать.

Стиву ничего не оставалось, как начать с самого начала. Память перенесла его в тот день, когда сани Снежной Королевы унесли Джеймса далеко-далеко на север и взгляд его погрустнел. Но Стив говорил и говорил, он рассказывал девчонке, о том как они дружили, с самого детства, в какие игры играли. О чем разговаривали по вечерам и о чем мечтали, сидя на узком подоконнике и глядя в ночное небо на далекие звезды. 

Рассказывал о том, как Баки не раз вступался за него, хилого в общем-то парнишку, которого часто задевали и пытались поколотить, но Джеймс Барнс всегда появлялся вовремя, и обидчики удирали, сверкая пятками, и больше никогда не приходили на их улицу.

Как плавали летом в реке, а зимой катались на коньках и санках. И, наконец, о том ужасном дне, когда Снежная Королева умчала Баки прочь, в бесконечную ледяную мглу. В свой ледяной дворец, дорогу к которому уже много дней безуспешно искал Стив.

Какой долгий путь он прошел в поисках своего друга. И как много времени потерял. И про Волшебный сад Пегги, и про Дворец Джека Бенджамина и вот теперь про пещеру маленькой разбойницы, которая приковала его к себе и не отпускает.  
А в это время средце Баки, быть может, уже совсем замерзло, а его — Стива — все нет и нет.

— Как же ты его найдешь? — девчонка всхлипнула, размазывая слезы кулаком по лицу. — Если ты не знаешь, где находится замок Снежной королевы?

— Меня приведет к нему сердце.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Так говорят люди, так всегда говорила моя мать: человек чувствует сердцем.

— Глупости это все, — девчонка снова шмыгнула носом. — Телячьи нежности. А ну-ку, давай спать.

— Я не могу спать, — спокойно ответил ей Стив, — пока мой друг в беде, я должен его искать.

— Спи, я сказала, а утром я решу, что с тобой делать, — и она дернула за веревку, привязанную к лодыжке Стива. — Я два раза повторять не буду.

Стив опустил голову на лежанку и закрыл глаза.

Рыжеволосая бестия уснула сразу, а Стив ворочался всю ночь, раздумывая какая участь ожидает его поутру. Он думал о том, чтобы срезать веревку: свой нож девчонка положила рядом с собой, но спала чутко, вскидываясь на каждый шорох, как потревоженный лесной зверь.

И Стив решил ждать утра. Но ночь была долгой и он задремал в тишине хижины маленькой разбойницы.

Он не заметил, как солнце окрасило порог пещеры, как первые солнечные лучи пробили крытую еловыми лапами крышу и открыл глаза от того, что девчонка щекотала острием ножа его шею.

— Не слишком ли ты сладко спишь, красавчик?

— Я не спал! — Стив сразу вскочил на ноги, укоряя себя, что все-таки забылся тревожным сном.

— Молчи и слушай, — перебила его маленькая разбойница. — Я помогу тебе.

Стив кинул на нее взгляд полный благодарности.

Девчонка подошла к перегородке, которой в хижине было выгорожено небольшое пространство и негромко посвистела куда-то в темноту.

— Эй, Северный олень, — она ударила в маленький колокол, висящий на стене и из глубины пещеры показался самый настоящий северный олень. Красивый и гордый. И на голове его были настоящие оленьи рога.

— Это настоящее чудо! — воскликнул Стив. — Откуда в Дремучем лесу северный олень?

— Не спрашивай, глупый мальчишка! Он самое лучшее, что у меня есть, — разбойница погладила оленя по короткой жесткой шерсти, — но я отдам его тебе, потому что без него ты никогда не найдешь дороги! 

— Что я могу сделать для тебя?

— Обещай, что ты найдешь своего Баки. 

— Я обещаю! Я непременно найду его! 

— Олень укажет тебе дорогу к замку Снежной Королевы, — разбойница вывела оленя из пещеры и накинула ему на морду упряжь с колокольчиками. Она обняла его на прощание.— А теперь, садись и скачи, что есть мочи день и ночь! 

— Спасибо! — Стив подался вперед и поцеловал эту непредсказуемую дерзкую девчонку, настолько неожиданным оказалось ее решение. — Ты очень славная, правда!

— Убирайся прочь! Чтобы глаза мои больше тебя не видели, — девчонка, уже не скрывая слез, хлюпала носом. — Сейчас садись, пока я не передумала.

— Я никогда не забуду тебя!

— Телячьи нежности. — Разбойница хлестнула Оленя по спине. — Не подведи меня!

Стив взобрался Оленю на спину и легонько пришпорил, как коня. Олень толкнулся задними ногами и выпрыгнул далеко вперед, гордый и красивый, как любое божье создание, которое, получая долгожданную свободу, становится выше и сильнее. А еще слышит зов своих родных мест, на который идет день и ночь без устали.

***

Так бежал вперед Северный олень. Он летел, как ветер, и даже быстрее ветра, опережая его. И нес на себе Стива, который крепко обнимал его за шею. И чем дальше они продвигались на север, тем дни становились короче, а ночи длиннее. И солнце вскоре совсем перестало вставать над горизонтом, потому что на землю опустилась Полярная ночь.

С каждым шагом становилось все холоднее и холоднее, и только небо полыхало, расцвеченное языками северного сияния. Сполохи отражались в ледяных зеркалах и тогда невозможно было понять, где кончается земля и начинается небо.

И в одну из таких ночей Северный олень взобрался на вершину мощного тороса и остановился.

— Дальше мне нельзя, — сказал он, — здесь начинаются владения Снежной Королевы. Теперь ты должен пойти один.

— Спасибо тебе, Северный Олень! — Стив крепко обнял на прощание своего надежного друга и уткнулся носом в жесткую шерсть на его шее. — Без тебя я бы не ушел так далеко. Но кто укажет мне дорогу дальше? Кто подскажет, как одолеть Снежную королеву? Расскажи мне, ведь только ты можешь это знать!

— Не бойся, Стив, там за полярным кругом, под самым куполом Северного сияния живет старая лапландка Ванда. Она умеет повелевать огнем, а неугасимый пламень, который играет на кончиках ее пальцев может отогреть самое заледенелое сердце. Она, наверняка, поможет тебе. 

— Как я смогу найти ее?

— Иди, пока не дойдешь до ветхой лачужки. Ты узнаешь ее по дыму, который вырывается из прорехи в крыше. Прощай!

И Стив пошел. Сквозь снег и бурю. Вперед и вперед, пока не увидел черный дым над старой лачужкой. У нее не было окон, а дверь была занавешена куском старой шкуры.

Лапландка жила одна и гости к ней приходили редко. Она в один миг отогрела путника странными всполохами на кончиках пальцев. Напоила Стива горячим отваром из трав, который вечно бурлил в ее котле — никогда ведь не знаешь, кому взбредет в голову пройти сотни миль, чтобы однажды постучать в ее жалкую лачугу — и только потом разрешила Стиву рассказать, зачем он пришел.

А Стив жадно пил горячий отвар и рассказывал свою историю от самого начала, пока старая лапландка не остановила его.

— Теперь я все знаю, не нужно тратить силы. Они тебе еще пригодятся.

— Тогда расскажи мне, как пройти к замку Снежной Королевы?

— Ты прошел столько миль не спрашивая, а теперь хочешь узнать?

— Я хочу быть уверен, что не собьюсь с пути в самом конце.

— Тебя вело сердце. Доверься ему и теперь. Оно не даст тебе сбиться с пути. Думай о своем друге — и он позовет тебя.

— А как же мне одолеть Снежную королеву и вернуть Баки? Можешь ли ты дать мне такой отвар, чтобы получить силу дюжины богатырей, чтобы справиться с этой злой силой?

— Сильнее, чем ты сейчас есть, я не могу тебя сделать. Разве ты не видишь, как велика твоя сила? Разве ты не видишь, как тебе служат люди и звери? Ведь ты обошел полсвета! Ты не должен думать, кто даст тебе эту силу.  
Сила эта в твоем горячем, живом сердце, Стив, сила твоя в твоей юности и чистоте. Никто, кроме тебя самого, не сможет проникнуть в чертоги Снежной королевы. Никто другой не сможет разрушить ее заклятье и вернуть близкого и дорогого тебе человека, потому что только ты знаешь, как это сделать.

— Разве? Но откуда?

— Ты знал это всегда.

— И ты ничем не поможешь мне?

— Я могла бы дать тебе частицу своего огня, но в тебе и так горит огонь! А теперь поторопись, у тебя осталось совсем мало времени, чтобы спасти друга... 

И Стив попрощался с Вандой и снова побежал вперед, что было силы; а ветер становился все злее и навстречу ему несся целый полк снежных хлопьев, но они не падали с неба — небо было чистым и лишь северное сияние резвилось в безумной пляске.

Нет, снежные хлопья неслись по земле, и чем ближе они подлетали, тем крупнее становились. Собирались в месте, лепились друг к другу и вскоре Стив стал различать сквозь вихри метелей снежных великанов.

Это были передовые отряды войска Снежной королевы. Вид у них был диковинный: одни напоминали больших безобразных ежей, другие — клубки змей, третьи — диких медведей со взъерошенной шерстью.

Но Стив не позволял себе бояться, он принялся читать молитву, которую читала его мать в страшную бурю, и, когда он шептал эти слова, дыхание его тотчас превращалось в густой туман. Туман этот все сгущался и сгущался, и вдруг из него начали появляться маленькие светлые ангелы, которые, коснувшись земли, вырастали в больших грозных ангелов со шлемами на головах; все они были вооружены щитами и копьями.

Ангелов становилось все больше и больше, а когда Стив дочитал молитву, его окружал целый легион. Ангелы пронзали копьями снежных чудовищ, и они падали и рассыпались на сотни кусков.

И когда последнее чудовище рассыпалось в прах из ледяной крупы, он стоял перед чертогами Снежной Королевы.

 

***

— Ты пришел, глупый мальчишка? — Снежная королева восседала на гигантском ледяном троне и смотрела на Стива свысока. — Ты зря потратил свои силы и время. Джеймс мой! Стоит мне сказать всего несколько слов, и он никогда, никогда не будет прежним!  
Он навечно станет Зимним солдатом моей армии. Жестоким и безжалостным, как сама смерть. И ты никогда не отогреешь его сердца! А если отогреешь, он никогда не вспомнит тебя! А если вспомнит, вы никогда не сможете выбраться отсюда. Я закую в ледяные оковы и тебя тоже.

— Не-е-е-т! — закричал Стив из последних сил, — тебе никогда не остудить мое горячее сердце! Никогда не победить любовь, которая живет в нем! Эта любовь так горяча, что растопит любой лед! Она вела меня через все бури и метели! С ней я преодолел все преграды! И даже твой ледяной легион! И пришел я не к тебе! 

Силы покидали Стива. Он хотел закричать, но замерзшие губы лишь прошептали:

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, я пришел за тобой!

И от этих слов ледяные стены в миг исчезли, и Стив увидел Баки. Был он одет во все белое и лицо, щеки, губы и даже ресницы были покрыты морозным инеем.  
У Стива сжалось сердце от боли и жалости, которую он испытал от увиденного.

Баки сидел в центре замерзшего озера и пытался что-то сложить из разрозненных, но идеально ограненных кристаллов.

Стив подошел к нему совсем близко и тронул за плечо:

— Что ты делаешь, Баки? — спросил он.

— Я хочу сложить слово, но не могу вспомнить какое.

— Это слово «ВЕЧНОСТЬ», — подсказала ему Снежная королева. — Сложи его, Джеймс, и ты станешь властелином моих чертогов. Навсегда!

— Вечность... — повторил Джеймс. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива, и тот чуть не отступил на шаг назад такой холод и покой отразился в них. — Я должен сложить его, а ты мне мешаешь. 

— Нет, Баки! Нет, пожалуйста не думай об этом!

Стив протянул руки, обнял Баки и прижал к себе так крепко, как только мог. Он пытался его согреть и шептал заиндевевшими губами: 

— Я пришел за тобой, слышишь, пойдем домой. Там ждет нас моя мама, ее зовут Сара! Она испекла твой любимый пирог. Ведь ты помнишь?! Скажи, что помнишь?!

— Сара... — повторил за ним Баки, и ледяное эхо умножило это слово и разбило на тысячи осколков. 

— Там тепло, там наш дом, где мы играли с тобой вдвоем... Там ждут тебя все те, кто тебя любит.

— Любит? Но мне так холодно. Холодно и одиноко. И так больно, потому что я никак не могу вспомнить слово.

— Какое слово, Баки!

— Их было так много... а мне нужно всего одно единственное слово.

Стив стянул с себя пальто и набросил Баки на плечи.

— ...я помню только... Я замерзаю...

***

— ...он никогда, никогда не будет прежним! — Снежная Королева кружит над ними и повторяет, и повторяет свое заклинание

— Дай мне свои руки, я согрею их тоже, — и Стив протягивает к нему руки, и Баки видит как на запястье Стива загорается алым сполохом всего одно слово, знакомое до боли в заледенелом сердце. 

Баки наклоняется, хочет зачем-то коснуться губами и что-то горячее пронзает его насквозь. Там, где в груди все еще бьется сердце.

— В – Е – Р – Н – О – С – Т - Ь... — шепчет он. 

И из глаз Баки текут слезы, настоящие, горячие слезы. Они падают вниз и выжигают слово «Верность» на ледяной глади озера. И Снежная Королева начинает таять и корчится в бессильной злобе.

А Баки вздыхает, так глубоко, как после тяжелого сна, поднимает глаза и улыбается Стиву.

— Стив? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я пришел за тобой!

— Ты так вырос, малыш. Давай уйдем отсюда поскорее. 

— Вдвоем? — спрашивает Стив.

— Навсегда, — отвечает ему Баки и чувствует, как в его груди бьется горячее, любящее сердце.

 

***

Кто-то зовет Стива.

— Капитан Роджерс, вы меня слышите?

Он открывает глаза. Сары Роджерс больше нет рядом, значит сказка закончена, но он так и не узнал, как мальчишкам удалось выбраться из ледяного плена. 

Возможно, он попросит мать дочитать ему несколько оставшихся страниц.

Капитан Роджерс шевелит губами, он пытается позвать мать.

Но Сара Роджерс уходит не оборачиваясь, и закрывает за собой дверь. 

***

Холод больше не должен проникать с той стороны.


End file.
